Haunted House
by Pey119
Summary: A trip to a haunted house became the worst night of Percy's life. (complete)
1. 1

_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall_

Percy walked down the hallway with Annabeth close to his side. The flashlight dimmed in and out.

_Humpty Dumpty had a great fall_

One creek, no other warning. The floorboard broke beneath them and they fell through. Percy hit the cold ground in a gasp of pain. He couldn't hear Annabeth.

_All the King's Horses and all the King's men_

"Annabeth!" Percy sat up but couldn't see anything. The pain in his wrist was worse than the darkness. "Annabeth, can you hear me?!"

_Couldn't put Humpty together again._

He felt around and finally found the flashlight. Percy got it to work after a few tries, shinning it around the room they had fallen into. Concrete walls, concrete floors. The flashlight hit Annabeth's broken body and he saw the way her neck had broken from the impact.

_Couldn't put Humpty together again._

"No, no, no!" Percy ignored the pain in his wrist as he brought Annabeth's head into his lap. Blood leaked from her mouth. Her eyes stared ahead, unblinking, unmoving.

_All the King's Horses and all the King's men_

"Leo! Frank!" Percy looked up but didn't see the hole in which they had fallen through. His friends were somewhere else in that haunted house. They had to hear him...right?

_Humpty Dumpty had a great fall_

"Annie, please don't be dead." Blood was smeared where she had fallen. It dotted around the room. "You're not dead, you can't be."

_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall_

"I should've looked where we were going," Percy whispered. "I should've looked..."


	2. 2

_Ring around the rosy_

They never stopped running. It seemed like they were running from the house itself. There was never an exit.

_A pocketful of posies_

They lost Leo awhile ago. He would eventually be found in a lone hallway, screwdriver in the throat.

_"Ashes, Ashes"_

Jason hadn't believed in ghosts coming in. Now every bit of air seemed to scare him half to death.

_We all fall down!_

He heard Piper's scream for him too late. He looked around to find her, didn't notice the ghostly figure standing before him. The old sword that once hung on the wall was plunged through his back.

_We all fall down!_

"Jason!" Piper saw him fall, stepped back in fear at what had done it. Ghosts...she had barely believed in ghosts.

_"Ashes, ashes"_

The candle on the wall fell to the floor where the ghost had been. The fire spread fast over Jason's unmoving body.

_A pocketful of posies_

Piper wanted to get Jason's body, wanted to make sure he was dead. But the fire spread fast and she could do nothing but run and scream, hoping someone nearby would call the police.

_Ring around the rosy_

There was too much running. She couldn't stop. She couldn't stop she couldn't stop she couldn't stop


	3. 3

_Goosey, goosey, gander_

Nico loved haunted houses. The ghosts seemed to sing. When Percy had offered to take them, Nico had agreed almost immediately.

_Whither dost thou wander?_

He got Will to follow him into the attic as soon as they stepped foot in the building. He never heard the screams of the others. They walked over the beams, careful not to step on the fiberglass.

_Upstairs and downstairs_

Will wanted to go downstairs. The attic scared him. Nico let him.

_And in my lady's chamber._

There was never any words or any other living souls. He never saw Will again.

_There I met an old man_

Nico saw the ghost more vividly than he had ever seen one before. The shock froze him in his place. He could see the wall through it.

_Who wouldn't say his prayers;_

"Who were you?" Nico wondered. "Tell me!"

_I took him by the left leg,_

The ghost disappeared. Nico thought that it just could have been his imagination, but then he suddenly wasn't standing where he had been. The breath was knocked out of him.

_And threw him down the stairs_

He must have gotten thrown. He never would have landed that way for any other reason. Will found him with wide eyes and bloody teeth. He couldn't do anything but scream for justice.


	4. 4

_It's raining, it's pouring_

Hazel stayed close to Frank near the front door, ready to bolt out at any second. She hated haunted houses. "Do you think they're almost ready to go?"

_The old man is snoring_

"Hopefully." Frank looked around nervously. "Why'd you agree to come if you didn't want to? We could have gotten dinner."

She shrugged as she heard some footsteps approaching. "Hopefully that's them."

_He went to bed and he bumped his head_

What they saw wasn't their friends. It wasn't anything human. Both took off running but didn't think to run towards the door. Frank tripped and knocked his head against something hard.

_And couldn't get up in the morning._

"Frank!" she kneeled beside him despite her fear. There was too much blood. His eyes wouldn't close. She called for Nico but he never came.

_And couldn't get up in the morning._

The footsteps came again. Her hands shook with fear but she stayed beside Frank.

It's raining, it's pouring. Blood was everywhere.

It's raining, it's pouring. The footsteps stopped behind her. An angry ghost. A vengeful spirit.

It's raining, it's pouring. It took all the living it could. Including her.

It's raining, it's pouring. It's raining, it's pouring. It's raining, it's pouring. It's raining, it's pouring It's raining, it's pouringIt's raining, it's pouringIt's raining, it's pouringIt's raining, it's pouringIt's raining, it's pouringIt's raining, it's pouringIt's raining, it's pouring

Her blood poured into the floorboards.


	5. 5

_Rock-a-bye, baby_

Percy seemed to be numb, holding Annabeth's corpse until the flashlight was shown into his face from above.

"Are you alright down there?!"

_In the tree top._

They found Leo laying at the bottom of a staircase, screwdriver in the throat.

"What were you kids doing here? You're lucky we saw you on cameras."

_When the wind blows_

They found Jason's charred body. Percy wouldn't have known it was him except for the remnants of his ring. The sight was burned into Percy's memories.

_The cradle will rock._

Piper was sitting in a lone hallway, legs crumpled beneath her in exhaustion. She was alive but unconscious.

_When the bough breaks_

Percy refused to leave as they hoped he would so they could do their own investigation. In a numb state, he continued to look for his friends in hopes they were somehow still alive. But the loss of Annabeth hurt too much to feel any relief at Piper and Will's living forms.

_The cradle will fall_

Nico's pale face was stained with blood. Like a little brother, he took another piece of Percy's heart with him to the grave. Frank was found almost the same. The two most important people in Hazel's life, taken in one night. Percy felt what he imagined to be her pain.

_And down will come baby,_

Hazel's was the most gruesome for such a sensitive soul. Percy threw up at the sight, a sight the cops seemed too shocked to register. Blood. So much blood. It couldn't be an accident like they were labeling the others to be.

_Cradle and all_

Their faces were pale and miserable. The sirens that night couldn't get any louder. The dark would forever haunt him.

Humpty couldn't be put together again

His nightmares woke him each night.

Even a pocketful of posies couldn't keep out the death. Six graves, posies, flowers, death. They all fell down.

Goosey, goosey, gander. Had they all been prey in some ghost's game? The cops couldn't register the correct cause. Piper, Will, and Percy were placed in an institution. Percy knew they were right to. The nightmares never stopped. Not even when he was awake.

It's raining, it's pouring. Every day every hour. The institution's walls were too white. He could see Annabeth's face in everything his eyes landed upon. He missed her. But the happy memories were plagued with her dead eyes and her flower-filled casket.

Going to that haunted house had been the worst decision of his life. But he didn't have the heart anymore to warn others. Maybe this was how monsters were born.

* * *

**AN: last chapter to another short story, hope you all enjoyed. Godspeed~**


End file.
